I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor design technique, a structure of a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor element.
II. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a wire-bonding technique for connecting pads disposed on a LSI with a lead frame attached to a package by using fine conductive wires. This technique has conventionally been progressed in technological establishment, and now it is widely used because it realizes relatively easy connection and high reliability. In recent years, high-density integration of semiconductor elements has been increasingly progressed, and the number of pins has increased with an increase in functions of the semiconductor elements. Therefore, for example, it is necessary to connect several tens to several hundreds of pads disposed along the periphery of an element with lead terminals by conductive wires one by one, and further, it is necessary to prevent electrical short-circuiting due to contacts of the conductive wires, and false operation due to the contacts.
Conventionally, Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.4-269856 has been disclosed as a technique to solve these problems.
In this prior art, as shown in FIG. 23, a semiconductor element 13-1 is constituted such that many pads are arranged along its periphery by arranging inner pads 13-2 and outer pads 13-3 in two lines in a zigzag manner along the periphery. When this semiconductor element 13-1 is applied to a semiconductor device, the inner pads 13-2 and the outer pads 13-3 are connected to leads by conductive wires 13-4 and 13-5 such as gold wires alternately in order of inner pad, outer pad, inner pad, outer pad, . . . . At this time, the pads to which the conductive wires 13-4 are connected are disposed on the inner side than the pads to which the conductive lines 13-5 are connected.
In the conventional semiconductor device, electrical contacts between the conductive wires 13-4 for connecting the leads to the inner pads and the conductive wires 13-5 for connecting the leads to the outer pads are avoided as described above.